


I Care.

by MadiRoseMystic



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiRoseMystic/pseuds/MadiRoseMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" Mikael yelled.<br/>Klaus' body quaked with silent fear and pain.<br/>I shakily stood, my eyes meeting Mikael's with a glare that would kill him if he was human. "I do."<br/>{Season 3}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care.

"Are you going to the homecoming dance?" Klaus asked me, his lips turned upwards in a cheshire smile.  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and continued to clean the bar. "Does it matter? I don't want to go, but Caroline will make me, regardless."  
"I sense parties aren't really your thing." He chuckled, throwing back a shot of whiskey.  
I rolled my eyes. "Parties? Yes. Definitely. Dances? Eh, not exactly. I don't even dance." I glanced at him and paused my scrubbing. "You're going." It wasn't a question. More of a deadpanned observation.  
His grin widened and his pearly white teeth showed. "Why, love, I'm hosting it. Celebrating my father's demise."  
I stared at him for a good minute before slowly shaking my head and continuing my cleaning. "I suppose I'll see you there."  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his grin soften into a smile. "Yes. You will." He stood and left me to ponder the unclear emotions behind his words.

I went home and found a gorgeous dress laid across my bedding. It was black, strapless, sparkly, and absolutely perfect for my tastes. A note laid nearby.  
I read out loud. "'To my lovely Alyssa. I do hope you wear this at the masquerade. I would like to be able to spot you before our dance. All my love, Niklaus.'" I frowned and mumbled to myself. "He really needs to drop the love schtick. And I'm not his." Nonetheless, I looked down at the dress and made a quick decision to put it on.  
I walked in front of the mirror and gave myself a once-over. It fit me perfectly, making me seem much sexier than I actually looked. I tied my golden hair back with a black ribbon. I found some high-heels in my closet that by some miracle still fit perfectly. I looked back in the mirror and decided I looked well enough without makeup and that it was time to leave. I grabbed my phone and purse before leaving my home.

It was an uneventful night at first. I didn't see Klaus. Caroline and I were dancing because Tyler was kind of a dick. Elena and Stefan were talking more often than they had been as of late. I didn't see Damon for a while. I sensed a lot of hybrids around, and I knew something bad was going to happen, but I tried to ignore it.  
I shouldn't have. But I did.  
I went to the punchbowl to get some spiked fruit punch, however Klaus blocked my path. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"  
He smiled slightly. "That was rude, love."  
I sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Klaus, what is it?  
"Dance with me." His blue eyes shined at me.  
I frowned. "I told you, I don't dance."  
A slow song suddenly came on as he reached out and took my hand. His eyes met mine with a softness he-for whatever reason-reserved solely for me. "I'll lead you."  
I paused, searching his eyes before nodding slowly. "Alright."  
He smiled brightly and led me to the floor. He pulled my close, clasping our hands and putting his other on my waist. He held true to his word and lead us in a graceful dance to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. "You wore the dress." He spoke softly, eyeing my apparel.  
"Yes." I nodded. "I chose your dress. You seem so surprised."  
"I am." He admitted sheepishly. His eyes met mine again, searching my own as I searched his.  
"The note you wrote with it..." I paused. Where was I going with this? "You have a tendency to call me 'love', quite often."  
"Is that a problem?" He asked, actually concerned.  
"No." I admitted. "It's not a problem, I'm just confused as to why."  
"Alyssa." He stopped our dance as the last note rang out. "I care about you."  
I looked at him in shock, my mouth very slightly agape.  
He stared right back.  
There we stood, until one of his hybrids called his attention away. He left with an incline of his head.  
Big Bad Klaus. Cares.  
About me.

I walked inside when my bad feeling crept up on me again. I knew something was wrong. But when I walked into the foyer, there was nothing. I sat in a chair nearby, thinking too hard and worrying too much. I saw Klaus walk by me, his posture and aura tense and actually scared. I followed him with my eyes to the door I was a little too close to. A man stood there.  
"Mikael." Klaus mumbled.  
My eyes widened and I watched the scene play out. I kept quiet until he said something I could not condone.  
"Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" Mikael yelled.  
Klaus' body quaked with silent fear and pain.  
I shakily stood, my eyes meeting Mikael's with a glare that would kill him if he was human. "I do."  
Klaus' eyes turned to me in shock. Mikael's turned to me with fury.  
I was too close to the door. Far too close.  
He pulled me outside and to him with ease, holding the tip of a blade to my back as I looked at Klaus in panic. "Klaus?!"  
Klaus' eye widened and he nearly jolted outside. He glared at Mikael and his eyes turned cold. "Let her go."  
"Why? It isn't as if you care about her." Mikael looked at me and I looked at Klaus, tears filling my eyes as I continued to panic.  
"Of course not." He said curtly, not meeting my eyes.  
"Then what's keeping me from killing her?" Mikael pressed the blade closer and I gasped in fear, my reflexes making me writhe as I tried to get away.  
"Do it." Klaus scowled.  
"Klaus!" I protested, a tear falling.  
"Kill her!" Klaus screamed at his father.  
Mikael stabbed me.  
I felt every inch of the blade within me, a gasp falling from my lips as the pain hit.  
Mikael withdrew the blade and threw me to the ground.  
I looked up at Klaus and winced in pain.  
I watched as he lunged, Damon tried to kill him, Stefan threw him off, and Niklaus killed his father. He watched him burn before turning his gaze to me. He fell to his knees, bit his wrist, and pressed it to my lips.  
I kept my lips sealed and looked up at him with eyes that asked one question. 'Why?'  
I saw a tear that had been waiting to fall, finally do so. "I'm sorry." He whispered, so quietly I could have easily imagined it.  
I parted my lips slightly and drank the blood, keeping my eyes locked with his.  
He closed his eyes and stroked my hair with his free hand, taking deep breaths to compose himself before looking back down at me.  
"I care." He whispered before my eyes slipped closed and darkness took over.

It wasn't long before I woke up.  
I was back in my room, still in my dress. I sat up slowly and looked around.  
I caught a glimpse of Klaus, watching me from the door. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, he was gone. I laid back down and looked at the ceiling, trying to understand all that had happened that night.  
There was one thing I knew for sure.  
Something between Klaus and I had changed.  
I whispered into the air, hoping he could hear. "I'll never leave you alone. I promise."~


End file.
